Glitch Zero
Glitch Zero (also known as Pilot Gary, Glitch Zero: Pilot Gary, Pilot Gary: Glitch Zero, or Pilot Gary: The Dangerous Truth) is a spin-off and prequel of the Glitch series. It stars Pilot Gary. It uses his art from the original game in gameplay, although it uses art from the second game during some cutscenes and a little gameplay. During the credits, it also uses art from the third game. It takes place directly after the second game and before the third. Story Pilot Gary takes Jack into a cave, where he finally tells Jack to sit down near a waterfall. Pilot Gary begins to tell Jack the truth of The Game. On a normal day, a young Gary (not yet a pilot) walks through a version of Glitch Town that seems newly built. He seems to be alone by himself, and the only glitch in the entire game. He continues building, until a girl enters the town named Pilot Amy. Pilot Amy tells Gary that she is a glitch, originally intended to be the second-to-final boss of the game. She walks through the town and decides to help him with it. The town grows over the years, with only one thing missing: People. Pilot Amy and Gary walk throughout the world to find more glitches, finding Mel and Lem Onnhed. Both of them are glitches, and they agree to join Glitch Town. However, Mel plots to take over the Glitch Town, and he succeeds. Lem, Gary, and Pilot Amy are forced out of Glitch Town, and cannot find a new home until Ryan VIII arrives. He takes them to his house, where they all talk. The group then tells Ryan VIII the situation, and they all agree to take back Glitch Town, starting an adventure. 1/4 through the game, the player returns to the cave, where Pilot Gary and Jack hear a noise coming from the waterfall, and they must run. When they find a place to hide, they do so, but whatever was following them does find them. Fortunately, it turns out that it is just Jenny. The story then goes back to Pilot Amy, Gary, Ryan VIII, and Lem Onnhed. Halfway through the game, the player returns to the cave again, where rocks begin to start falling. Pilot Gary tries to hold the rocks, but they crush onto him. Jack pulls him out from under the rock. A shadowy figure appears. He is fought, but he steals Pilot Gary's plane after being defeated by the three. The story returns back to Pilot Amy, Gary, Ryan VIII, and Lem again. At the end of Chapter 5, Pilot Amy is killed trying to hold up rocks for Gary, Lem Onnhed, and Ryan VIII. Gary tries to save her, but finds her corpse underneath the rocks. Gary takes her plane and goggles, flying away. Ryan VIII and Lem continue the quest to save Glitch Town. 3/4 through the game, the player returns to Pilot Gary, Jack, and Jenny once again, still chasing the figure. The figure crashes the plane into a wall. Pilot Gary reveals that he named the plane "Amelia" after Pilot Amy. The figure falls down, and fights the three again. Pilot Gary ends up almost dying. He then tells them the rest of the story. At the end of Chapter 7, Gary returns, revealing that he has changed his name to Pilot Gary instead of just "Gary." He battles the two out of revenge, and all three of them almost die. He activates a bomb, trying to commit suicide, and both disappear after the explosion. In the middle of Chapter 8, Pilot Gary fights the two once again, revealing that he escaped the explosion, and did not actually commit suicide. He tries to use another bomb to kill all three of them, but Ryan VIII and Lem manipulate him into throwing the bomb at Mel's barrier, letting them in. Mel is fought in the last level. Pilot Gary eventually comes in to his castle, making the player have to battle both at the same time. He uses a bomb once more to try to kill all four of them, but they manipulate him again, and make him throw the bomb at Mel. However, Mel pulls a switch in time, making Lem and Mel switch bodies. Mel (or Lem in Mel's body) is thrown into the ocean. Lem (or Mel in Lem's body) then escapes. Ryan VIII reveals that he is actually the one responsible for the taking over of the kingdom, saying that Lem was working for him. He then proceeds to battle Pilot Gary, who the player plays as once again. Pilot Gary ties him up to a wall, and Ryan VIII tells him that he is also responsible for Amy's death, who was catching on to his evil schemes throughout the game. He tells Pilot Gary that he used to work for the company that made The Game, and he was sucked into the game. Pilot Gary gets angry that he killed Amy, so he kills him in the same fashion. Pilot Gary then realizes what he has done, and calms down. He throws down his last bomb to explode the entire Glitch Town. He then builds a new Glitch Town, modeled after the one that was blown up, four miles away from the old one. The player returns to the cave for the final time, and finds out that the evil figure is out to destroy Jack, and then it disappears with a childish laugh. Pilot Gary just walks away, and then he recognizes the laugh, saying, "Ryan XI." Characters *Gary/Pilot Gary- The main protagonist and the tertiary antagonist starting in Chapter 5 *Pilot Amy- The secondary protagonist who dies in Chapter 5 *Lem Onnhed- The tertiary protagonist/secondary antagonist *Ryan VIII- The false fourth protagonist and the main antagonist, revealed in Chapter 8 *Mel Onnhed- The secondary antagonist/tertiary protagonist *Jack- A character who is played as in three parts of the game, the main character of the series *Jenny- Jack's sister who is played as in two parts of the game *Ryan XI- The fifth antagonist and main antagonist in Glitch 3: Perfect Timing Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Prequels